


I Have Searched The Universe

by sophia_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post I saw a few weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Searched The Universe

“Dean! Hurry up will you!” Sam knocks on the door to the bathroom, sighing loudly. “Some of us need to use it too!”

Castiel looks up at youngest brother from his book with a furrowed brow. “Is there not another bathroom in the lobby?” He asks, setting the book to the side.

Sam shrugs, leaning against the bathroom’s door. “I need to take a shower and the one in the lobby only has a sink and toilet. Can’t exactly take a shower in that, can I?” Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighs again. “Dean, can’t you go any faster!”

“I’ll be out in a moment. Relax!” Dean’s reply comes from the other side of the door sounding equally as exasperated as his brother. A moment passes before the bathroom door is thrown open and Sam is tumbling backwards onto the floor. Dean’s standing above him, grinning smugly. “I said I’d be out in a moment.” Dean steps over Sam and into the main bedroom, still grinning.

With a groan, Sam eases himself up. “Really? Was that necessary?” He asks before grabbing his towel and pajamas from the couch, shooting Dean a scowl over his shoulder. “Now I’ll be using the bathroom. No one better bother me.” Just before Sam can close the door behind him, the door to the room is thrown open. “Are you kidding me? What now?” Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep breathe while turning to the room’s door.

The mystery person stumbles into the dim light of the motel’s room, running a hand through their hair. Dean lets out a small groan, rubbing a hand over his face, as Sam can only stare in disbelief while Castiel doesn’t appear to be fazed to be seeing the supposedly dead Gabriel standing in front of them.

“Dean, I have searched the universe for years and I cannot, for the life of me, find your heterosexuality!” Gabriel declares proudly, pointing a finger at Dean. Gabriel and Sam lock eyes, sharing a small laugh and as Dean glares at his brother, Sam quickly claps a hand over his mouth to muffle the rest of his laughs.

Dean raises an eyebrow at Gabriel before shaking his head. Moving back, he drops onto one of the beds, hiding his face in his hands for a brief moment before looking back up. “Why are you here?” He asks Gabriel with a frown. “I thought you were dead.”

Gabriel grins before pulling a candy from his pocket and popping it into his mouth. Turning to Castiel he cracks his knuckles, still wearing his shit-eating grin. “And you. I can’t find yours either. Well what a pity, I guess you’ll find your homo-ness with each other.” He walks over to the Cas and Dean, grabbing them by the back of their shirts and shoving them into the bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, the door locks behind them. “Have some fun you two.”

“Come on!” Sam shouts, throwing his hands into the air. “I was just about to take my shower. Let them out please.” He begs Gabriel.

Gabriel shakes his head, dropping onto the armrest of the couch. “Can’t do that Sammy. How long do you think it’ll take?”

“How long will it take for what?” Sam closes his eyes in despair.

“For them to finally realize the feelings they have. The UST was killing me.” Gabriel grins, playfully punching Sam in the shoulder as he sits beside the archangel.

For the first time that Sam can remember, he’s looking up at Gabriel. “UST? What on earth are you talking about?”

With a shrug, Gabriel tumbles off the armrest and onto Sam’s lap. “You know UST, unresolved sexual tensions. Now that Cas and Dean are out of the way, whatcha wanna do?” Sam squeezes his eyes as through he’s hoping once he opens them the archangel currently seated on his lap is gone. But sure enough, once they’re open Gabriel is still there. “Think of something Sammy. Oh what about Paris?”

Sam rolls his eyes, shoving Gabriel ungracefully to the floor. “Paris? Like on a date? So romantic huh.” He grins cheekily at Gabriel. Gabriel shakes his head, rapidly standing to his feet.

“What? Don’t be crazy. It’s not a date.” Gabriel shoots a wink to Sam. “But it’ll be fun. We can go to the Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Luxembourg Palace and Gardens, and eat at Gare de Lyon's Le Train Bleu and after that we can go to Pont des Arts.” Gabriel pleads.

Sam stands to his feet, looking down at Gabriel with a laugh. “Pont des Arts? Isn’t that the bridge where those love locks used to be?”

“Shut it Sasquatch.”

* * *

[Tumblr Post](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/91/6f/6e/916f6e8dd1eab832bfd201a256ee0c2a.jpg)


End file.
